


In Berlin

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony is jealous, sort of.





	In Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> B is for Berlin

"Did you sleep with her in Berlin?” Tony asked Steve as they lay spooning in the bed. Tony had been back from Titan for a few days and he and Steve had pretended that their fight never happened. Tony was in the front and Steve behind with his arm around him. 

“Her?” Steve was almost asleep when Tony asked. 

“Romanov. Did you sleep with her?”

“Do you care?” Where had this come from? 

“Well, sort of.” 

“Weren’t you with Pepper?” 

“That’s different.”

Steve had sat up by now and was looking at Tony. “How?” 

“We had a long term thing before you. You know that.” 

“How do you know that Natasha and I didn’t?” 

“You and Romanov?” It was the first time _that_ had occurred to him. 

“It was on again, off again but yeah.”

“Then you did sleep with her in Berlin?”

“I lived with her in Berlin, Tony. We did everything together.” 

Tony was quiet for a bit. Steve got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Tony was asleep. He slipped into the bed behind him, moved close and pulled the covers up over them both. Maybe he should take Tony to Berlin, too.


End file.
